Malikdu
=Appearance= Malikdu appears to look about the same as an average Darkspear Troll, with the minor addition of the decaying skin, white hair, and glowing blue eyes that are standard amongst Death Knights. He stands at approximately 7'3" and weighs in the neighborhood of 180 to 200 pounds. Build wise, Malikdu is similar to a basketball player, i.e. fairly well built but more agile than bulky. If he has his armor and shirt removed, one can easily see that he has several Troll markings tattooed onto his body. For those familliar with Zandali religious institutions, one could see that most of these markings show reverence to Mueh'zala, the Loa of death. In colder temperatures, a thin layer of frost will often form over Malikdu's pale, decaying skin. =Personality= It is difficult to get a sense of Malikdu's true personality as there are conflicting reports when describing it. In the eyes of many Trolls, Malikdu is a noble and fierce defender of his people who shows consistant kindness and compassion towards even the weakest members of his Tribe. Malikdu also manages to maintain a similar reputation among members of different tribes and Troll sub-races. The views of other races in the Horde paint Malikdu's personality in a very different light. Most Orcs, Tauren, Forsaken, and Blood Elves regard Malikdu as a lying, scheming, racist, and sociopath who is guilty of the highest forms of cruelty and depravity. Many non-Troll members of the Horde that come across Malikdu report that he hurls insults at them and attempts to goad them into a fight. =History= Malikdu was born on Darkspear Isle a decade and a half before the opening of the Dark Portal and the onset for the First War. Malikdu's father, was a well respected hunter amongst the Darkspear Tribe. His mother, on the other hand, was the least favorite of his father's many wives as she bore no children aside from Malikdu. A sickly child, Malikdu spent much of his early childhood bed-ridden, causing his father to view him as little more than a nuisence. Due to his father's growing distain, Malikdu soon inherrited his mother's low status in the household and the Tribe. As Malikdu began to reach early adolesence, the illnesses that constantly ailed him as a child faded. Unfortunately, it was too late for Malikdu to establish himself as anything other than a petty servant, thereby practically reducing him to the same status as women in the Tribe. Malikdu's opportunity to aspire for something more came in an unexpected way. His father's estate was secluded and dangerously close to Murloc territory. Though the Murlocs were not a consistant problem for the Darkspears until much later, Murlocs invaded his father's household, slaughtering his father, all his father's wives (including his mother), as well as most, if not all, of his half-brothers and sisters. Malikdu managed to escape the slaughter by hiding in a clothing basket. A short time later, a Darkspear raiding party drove the Murlocs away from the house and found Malikdu hiding. Not wanting to worry about a less-than-desireable child, the powers-that-be decided to send the thirteen-year-old Malikdu to live with his uncle, who lived as an unofficial outcast due to his practice of forbidden arts. Though Malikdu's uncle was less than thrilled at the idea of raising a child, he grudgingly took Malikdu in and attempted to teach him the arcane arts. To his uncle's pleasant surprise, Malikdu caught onto the arcane arts very quickly and soon became a natural at it. Throughout his studies, Malikdu's uncle fed him ideas of religious zeal and an extremely strong sense of self-worth, almost to the point of absolute arrogance. Malikdu would continue to work with his uncle on Darkspear Isle until the arrival of the Orcs many years later. ((More to come)) Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Horde Death Knight